


It Could've Happened

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been fond of computer programming when you were younger (not much younger, the sgrub session wasn't all that long) and while you never caught onto different programming, you do happen to know basic things like how to hack into husktops and Trollian accounts without passwords and the like. so while Dave and Terezi were playing with the Mayor in Can Town, while Rose and Kanaya were recording their notes and doing whatever else they did (You had decided early on that you didn't want to know), You spent your time snooping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could've Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hopelessfanboy (.tumblr.com) for a 50 followers giveaway I did a little while ago.

You had been fond of computer programming when you were younger (not much younger, the sgrub session wasn't all that long) and while you never caught onto different programming, you do happen to know basic things like how to hack into husktops and Trollian accounts without passwords and the like. so while Dave and Terezi were playing with the Mayor in Can Town, while Rose and Kanaya were recording their notes and doing whatever else they did (You had decided early on that you didn't want to know), You spent your time snooping.

Reading over pesterlogs from your session was a pretty fun way to pass the time. Thinking that you are oh, so sneaky, you go from account to account while successfully guessing passwords or simply hacking into the accounts to read things from each point of view. Looking back, you are a bit shocked but also pleased to find some of the friendships or mutual dislikes that you hadn't quite noticed beforehand. 

After the first month, You began to keep track of all of your favorite quotes. You had a special .txt document aptly named "SHIT" that filled page after page with walls of colorful text and somewhere deep in your heart, you hoped that someday you'd be able to show someone and you both could laugh and cry about it together, instead of you laughing and crying while feeling like a doofus. A doofus alone in a room on a meteor. 

The second month came and went, as did the third. There was a surprising amount of material within all the logs, but it did make sense since Trollian was your only form of communication for a good portion of the game. The day then came when you had stumbled upon a certain, nearly forgotten but familiar pesterlog while logged into Terezi's account. 

 

Scanning over the contents of the pesterlog, you stopped on the heart that you had rejoined the chat simply to send at the end. Terezi had received it. You'd thought that she hadn't gotten it because she hadn't said anything about it. Here it was, though, it had come through on her account so she must have received it.

"Why didn't she ever say anything?" of course you had to wonder, but the twisting in your gut confirmed that you weren't sure that you wanted to know the answer to that question. Terezi was really fond of Dave Strider especially lately and everyone had noticed the way that they played games together and never left the other's side. 

Logging out of Terezi's account, You open up a new memo and begin to type. 

CCG: I KNOW THAT YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM ME, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU AND STRIDER ARE SO FUCKING CLAMMY LATELY, BUT I THINK I SHOULD TELL YOU. TEREZI, I LOVE YO

No. No, that wouldn't do. Panicking, you backspace everything (thankfully before you hit enter) and prepare to click the delete button. 

FCG: "TEREZI, I LOVE YOU"   
FCG: YOU STUPID ASSHOLE, AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE HAD THE DECENCY OF FINISHING OUR GOGDAMN STATEMENT BEFORE DELETING THE WHOLE FUCKING MEMO. 

You flush and stare at the screen before clicking delete and briefly ponder the words. Another memo pops up in the same place that yours was just a moment before, and the feeling of overwhelming frustration overcomes you. Not this bullshit again! Taking out all of your frustration, you type up what you were about to say in quotes. It feels so great just to get it out, but you have to justify it somehow. A little note about proper love-admitting etiquette seems appropriate.

You then slam shut your husktop and walked away from it, deciding that a walk might calm your beating heart and tingling cheeks.Hopefully you won't run into Terezi or anyone else for that matter, but fate seems to be finally on your side as the meteor is fucking ginormous. 

 

"Ah, stupid Karkat. He left his husktop on the floor again!" Terezi pouted, wondering if the kid was just asking for it to be broken. "Perhaps the jury is wondering what exactly Mr. Vantas has been doing, hmm?" With a devious grin, Terezi opened up his laptop. He was logged into Trollian and a message popped up in a Memo. She clicked it.

PCG: "TEREZI, I LOVE YOU" 

And in and instant, the whole memo disappeared. She blinked and slowly closed his husktop again and pulled her dragon hood up. 

No use in going to find him to tell him that she and Dave were an item, now. No matter how long she could keep it from him, he'd learn it too soon. 

Terezi logged into Trollian and clicked on Karkat's name before deciding against it. She was with Dave now, she couldn't admit things to him that she could no longer admit to herself. 

She licked Karkat's name and tasted the cold grey and logged out.


End file.
